


if the morning light don't steal our soul

by sunbak (starlorde)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/sunbak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And a cop from Chicago and a thief from Berlin fell in love for each other. What a concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the morning light don't steal our soul

None of this make sense. Will is a cop and Wolfgang is a thief, not even a simple thief but a safe-cracker. They're supposed to be like dog and cat, but they have something inside their bodies saying that it's okay and yes they can fuck, they can fuck with their sensates, they can fuck when it's just the two alone, a bit in Chicago, a bit in Berlin, in the same time, feeling each other breath, skin, bones, sweats, lips, everything possible.

It was a hobby. Until it wasn't.

Will always felt a little shy with the others when they're doing _things_ , he just can't not get red on the cheeks, it wasn't normal for him yet. He likes it very much, thought. It feels really, really nice, it's like playing naked twist with your best friends. He loves all his sensates, one by one, they became his family, very quickly actually. The power of connection. Riley is so sweet and deep, Sun is like the moon, quiet and amazing. Capheus is all the happy things together. Nomi is like a bunch of sweets and salty food together. Kala is just too nice and kind with everyone. Lito is the sun. Wolfgang...Well, Will thinks so many things about Wolfgang, he really likes everything about him, like the fact that he is never suprised, with anything.

When Will realized that fuck with Wolfgang felt different than fuck with the others, it all made sense and didn't at the same time. Of course he knew it wouldn't end beautiful when they started to make out almost everyday, just them. Will tried to stop with this just like Wolfgang always tried to not moan too fucking much like he was in love with Will or something. It didn't work out.

And a cop from Chicago and a thief from Berlin fell in love for each other. What a concept.

Maybe that's why Wolfgang stopped with the visits in Will's bedroom, and that's why he is never there, naked in Will's bed at night like he always did. They weren't seeing each other, but they never stopped feeling each other, the connection has no end.

Will felt when Wolfgang was sad, happy (which by the way he wasn't almost every time), he even felt when he was horny, which made him horny as well, which ended up with both of them jerking off, one thinking of the other.

Wolfie is a person who had always afraid of feeling, feeling good things, like love. Feel bad things was easier, anyway. But Will is not like that.

It was night in Berlin, he could see through the window. Wolfgang was laying in his bed with his back up, naked as always, but he wasn't sleeping like Will thought. The German opened his eyes and looked at the man standing in front of him. Wolfgang was looking so tired and sad that Will felt a horrible person to come at his place to have this conversation or whatever this is right now. Then, his face turned to a surprise one, very surprised, which is really weird.

Will was waiting for bad words to come out of Wolfgang's mouth, like "get the fuck out of here" and "I don't want to see you anymore" but these words never came out of Wolfgang's mouth. Instead, "I missed you" was what came out.

Will laid in his side on the bed, hugging him from behind, passing his hands on his back, because Will loves Wolfgang's back so much that he could look at until he dies. Then, he kissed the German's neck, and made an effort to kiss his cheeks, and ended up whispering on his ear "I missed you too."

 _I_ _'m not a cop in Germany anyway_. Will thought, and fell asleep, caressing his lover's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for my poor english


End file.
